FruitTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (transcript)
(The scene opens to Tomato and Orange on the countertop.) Tomato (Annoying Orange): Hi, kids, and welcome to FruitTales. I'm a tomato... Orange (Annoying Orange): ...And I'm an orange. Tomato: And we're here to answer your questions. Orange: That's right. Tomato: Now today, we got a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona, who writes: Lucy Anderson: "Dear Tomato and Orange, I'm six years old. Sometimes I think that there are monsters in my closet. That makes me real scared. Can you help me?" Orange: Oooooh, I remember once I thought there were monsters in my closet. Tomato: Yeah? Well, what happened, Orange? Orange: Well, it turned out not to be monsters at all, just my fluffy bunny slippers. They're not so scary, just kinda... squishy! Tomato: Oh, I see. Well Lucy Anderson, first check to see if it's just your slippers, and then watch this story about when Marshmallow got little bit scared. (The screen then turns dark, before a white text reads "Big Idea Productions presents" appears, before another white text that reads "Tales from the Crisper" appears after that. The scene opens to a black and white scene in a mad scientist's lab. The scientist and his assistant are silhouetted.) Mad Scientist's assistant: Master, it can't be done, I don't believe you can do it. Mad Scientist: Well then stand back and behold as I throw the switch. Mad Scientist's assistant: Oh my goodness. Mad Scientist: It's alive, it's alive! Hahahahaha! Mad Scientist's assistant: Look how big it is! I didn't realize it when it was lying down. It's standing up! Mad Scientist: Speak! Frankenstein: *groans* Mad Scientist: Walk to me! Mad Scientist's assistant: I'll get going. Mad Scientist: No, this way! Hey Frankenstein, where are you going? (door bursts open) Hey come back here! No don't go near... (camera turns to Marshmallow but noises from TV are still playing) Some random man: Get away, get away, get away... OUCH!!! Rebecca (101 Dalmatians: the Series; anthro style): Marshmallow... it's time for bed. Marshmallow (Annoying Orange): J-Just 4 more minutes. Rebecca: That's what you said 4 minutes ago. Let's skedaddle up those stairs; your father will be up in a minute to tuck you in. (Marshmallow goes to the stairs) Besides, I think this show might be a little too scary for you. Marshmallow: It's not too scary. I...I like it. Yes...I'm n-not scared. (Marshmallow looks at the family portrait and smiles. Portrait turn into mad monsters with bolts out of their necks. Marshmallow gets scared and runs up the stairs into his room. Camera cuts to Marshmallow's bedroom. Marshmallow begins to talk with noises starting to emerge.) Marshmallow: I'm not scared. It was just...monsters?! Around me? Big, growly monsters. (Tomato and Orange jump in. Tomato lands safely on the floor, Orange lands in the toy chest.) Ah! Who're you? Tomato: I'm a tomato and I'm here to help you. (Orange begins to struggle his way out of the toy chest with loud banging noises with Marshmallow worried) Marshmallow: There's something in my toy chest. It's a monster. It's a big scary lizard. It's a...it's a... (Orange pops out) Kumquat? Tomato: Uh, he's an orange. Marshmallow: Oh. Orange: Where is everybody? (Orange jumps out face first) Tomato: Over here, Orange! Ahem... (ball rolls past Tomato) We couldn't help but notice that you were just a little bit frighten, so thought we drop in and help. Orange: Yeah um, fear not for behold I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be on to all people, for onto you... (Tomato interrupts) Tomato: Ahem! Wrong story, Orange. Orange: Oh, sorry. (Orange gives his trademark smile at Tomato) Marshmallow: Well I wasn't really scared you know, it was just a movie with a big...scary...monster! But I'm a marshmallow, so I can handle it. Tomato: Oh, so you weren't scared? Marshmallow: Nope, I wasn't scared. (Tomato looks at Orange) Tomato: He wasn't scared. (Orange looks at Tomato) Orange: No, not scared a bit. Marshmallow: Well, perhaps just a little bit. Tomato: Oh, just a little bit scared? Orange: Oh, a little bit. Marshmallow: But, not that scared. Tomato & Orange: Oh, well, yeah huh huh. Marshmallow: Why, how can you guys help me, I mean if I was scared? Tomato: Oh, we were just gonna sing you a little song, that's all. But since you weren't even scared, well then I guess we'll just be on our way. (Marshmallow gets a shocked face) Orange: Yep, see ya later. Marshmallow: No wait! I guess a little song might be nice, well since you're in the neighborhood. Tomato: Well if you weren't scared, then there's really no reason so I guess we'll just be going now. (Marshmallow glares.) Marshmallow: (snarling) Sing the song, now! Tomato: Okay. Ahem. Here't goes. (Camera turns on Marshmallow and the bedroom light goes off and a spotlight shines on Tomato and Marshmallow.) Tomato: You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kind of sleepy. But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. (Marshmallow looks around the room) Orange: Were those eyeballs in the closet? (Three pairs of eyeballs pop out in Marshmallow's closet.) Tomato: Was that Godzilla in the hall? There's something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall. (Marshmallow turns around to find the shadow and to get scared.) Tomato: Now your heart's beating like a drum. Your skin's getting clammy. (Camera turns to the door with three kinds of monsters to jump in the drawer.) Tomato: There's a hundred tiny monster jumping right into your jammies. (The monsters are bouncing in front of Telly.) Tomato: What're you gonna do? Marshmallow: I’m gonna have to call the police. Tomato: No, You don’t need to do anything. Marshmallow: What? Why? Tomato: Because, (singing) God is bigger than that boogie man, He’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, God is bigger than the boogie man and He’s watching out for you and me. (song ends) Get it? Marshmallow: Um, well, hey, hum, um, no. Tomato: Oh, you see you don’t have to be afraid because God's the biggest. Marshmallow: What? You mean He's bigger than King Kong? Because King Kong's a really big monkey and he’s kinda scary. Tomato: Next to God, Marshmallow, King Kong would look like an itty bitty bug. Marshmallow: Really? Tomato: Mm-hmm. Marshmallow: Well you mean He's bigger than the slime monster? Cause he’s the biggest monster of them all. Orange: Compared to God, the slime monster's like a teeny little cornflake. Marshmallow: But the slime monster can squirt slime out of his ears! Can God squirt slime out of His ears!? Tomato: Ahem. Come over 'ere, Marshmallow. (All three bounce towards the window.) Tomato: Whaddya see up there? Marshmallow: My curtains. Tomato: No, out the window, up in the sky. Marshmallow: I see lots of stars. Orange: God made all of the stars out of nothing. He went just went pfffft! and there they were. Marshmallow: No way! Tomato: That’s right, and he also made the sun and the moon and even the Earth we’re living on right now. Marshmallow: Wow! Slime monster couldn’t do that! Well even if he tried he would get everything really sticky. Tomato: But do you know what else God made? Marshmallow: What? Orange: He made all the plants, and animals, and food, and people too! Marshmallow: Wow! Tomato: And that’s why we don’t have to be afraid. Marshmallow: Huh? Tomato: You see, everything God makes is very special to Him. He made all the little kids and he loves them very much. And because he loves them he takes extra good care of them. So we don’t need to be afraid because God's always looking out for us! Marshmallow: Oh, I get it. So you’re saying God’s the biggest of them all and He’s on my team! Tomato: That’s right! Oh, and 1 more thing, there’s someone else who wants to meet you. (Frankenstein descends from the ceiling.) Marshmallow: Ah! It’s Frankenstein! (Marshmallow hops into his toy chest. Frankenstein turns out to be General Oraneous in a costume.) General Oraneous: Ah, Well, actually my real name's General Oraneous and I’m an actor from Toledo. Marshmallow: What? General Oraneous: Well, I, I was just pretending to be Frankenstein in that TV show. Um, that was my job. Um really I’m just a regular guy, and I wouldn’t hurt anybody. Marshmallow: Oh, I get it! (singing) So when I’m lying in my bed… and the furniture starts creeping… I’ll just laugh and say "Hey cut that out!" And get back to my sleep cause I know that God’s the biggest and He’s watching all the while. So when I get scared and I’ll think of Him and close my eyes and smile. (smiles) All: God is bigger than that boogie man, He’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, God is bigger than the Boogie Man and He’s watching out for you and me. Monster 2: So, are you frightened? Marshmallow: No, not really. Monster 1: Are you worried? Marshmallow: Not a bit! I know whatever’s gonna happen that God can handle it! General Oraneous: I’m sorry for scaring you when you saw me on TV. Marshmallow: Well, that’s okay, Cause now I know that God is taking care of me. All: God is bigger than that boogie man, He’s bigger than Godzilla or the Monsters on TV, oh, God is bigger than the Boogie Man and He’s watching out for you and me. Marshmallow: One more time! All: God is bigger than that boogie man, He’s bigger than Godzilla or the Monsters on TV, oh, God is bigger than the Boogie Man and He’s watching out for you and me. He’s watching out for you and me. Watching… Watching… Watching… Marshmallow: Out You for you and me. Ya! Berlioz (The AristoCats; anthro style): Marshmallow, what’s all the commotion in there? Marshmallow: Well I was just singing. Berlioz: Well, your mother and I think that show you were watching was a little too scary for you Marshmallow: Yeah, well, but maybe, but you know Frankenstein's just a guy named General Oraneous from Toledo. Well and he’s not scary that all. And besides, God's bigger than any of them and even though he doesn’t squirt slime out of His ears He made the whole universe. And He’s taking good care of me too. Berlioz: Um… Well… you’re right; we don’t have to worry about things because God's taking care of us. I do think we should be a little more careful about what we watch on Television. And you know what? It’s alright to tell us if you’re really scared. Marshmallow: Alright. I guess you’re right. Berlioz: It sounds like you were doing some good thinking but it’s time to shut the thinker down now and get some sleep. Marshmallow: Alright. Berlioz: I love you little mister. Marshmallow: I love you big mister. Berlioz: I’ll see you in the morning. Marshmallow: (Singing) God is bigger than the (Yawns) boogie man. (Snoring) (Daniel and the Lion's Den starts up, Orange is Daniel and Asparagus is King Darius with a narrator introducing the story with a camera going from the water over the lands into the city of Jerusalem.) Narrator: Long long ago, in a far away land there lived a young man named Daniel. When Daniel was a boy, he was taken from his home in Tekoa to live in Jerusalem, where he went to school in the palace of the Israel king. Daniel missed his home very much, and every day he'd pray that God would take care of his family, and his friends, and look after him too. God heard his prayers, and helped Daniel become wise as grew older and everyone in the palace knew his wisdom. And one night while Jerusalem was sleeping, the king had a dream. (Camera cuts to Darius' palace with the first appearance of the Scallions as Darius' wisemen as their presence is required. The music starts up and the Scallions and Darius' maidens, stand up straight. Darius bursts the doors open and begins singing.) King Darius (Asparagus From Annoying Orange): I am King Darius, I had a dream. And now I'm feeling rather frightened and I wish someone would tell me what it means. Bonsai Tree: We are your wisemen, yes that is true. And though we're using all our wisdom, we're afraid we can't explain your dream to you. Darius: (outraged) What?! Feta Cheese: But there is one who is wiser still, and Daniel is his name. So before you take another sleeping pill, perhaps he can explain. (Camera turns to a door behind the scallions and cuts closer to the door and Daniel runs into the camera and pops out and smiles at everyone.) Daniel (Annoying Orange): My name is Daniel. That much is true, but it is God who gives me wisdom and through me he will explain your dreams to you. (Camera cuts to the maids looking curious at Daniel.) Maid 1 (Rebecca): His name is Daniel, that's what he said. But when he talks about this God of his, I think he's kinda loony in the head. I do. Narrator: (not singing) Well, Daniel was able to explain the king's dream. And this made the king, real proud. King Darius: (back to singing) Daniel you have enlightened me, your job I will expand. From now on I want you to sit right beside me as the second in command. (Music ends with Darius and Daniel hopping out the court with the Scallions jealous.) Narrator: This was very good news for Daniel, but very bad news for the wisemen. You see each one of them wanted to be second in command. But now that Daniel got the job, the wisemen would have to do whatever he said. This made the wisemen real unproud, and they immediately started thinking if ways to get rid of Daniel. (The music for the next song kicks in and the scallions begin to dance and sing.) All: Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Cheddar Cheese and Feta Cheese: (singing the next verse while Bonsai Tree still sings the first one) We could throw him, in the dungeon. We could let him, rot in jail. We could drag him, to the ocean. Have him eaten, by a whale. Bonsai Tree: We could throw him in the Tigris let him float a while, then we'll sit back and watch him meet a hungry crocodile. Then we'll send him on a camel's back and send him of to Ur, with a cowboy hat without a brim, a boot without a spur. Or we can give him jelly doughnuts and take them all away, or we can fill his ears with cheese balls and his nostrils with sorbet. We can use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on, then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Jerusalem. Cheddar Cheese: (not singing) Or... (Camera cuts to an Ariel view of one Cheddar Cheese whispering his plan and the others listening. Camera cuts to the scallions showing off their opinions of Cheddar Cheese's idea.) Bonsai Tree: I like it. Feta Cheese: It's sneaky. All Food: And it just might work! All Food: (back to singing) We could use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Jerusalem. '' (The music goes on with the food leaving Darius' court and the music ends with the doors slamming shut. Camera cuts to an outside view of Darius's court with the narrator talking into the inside if the court.) Narrator: The real next morning, the wisemen appeared before king Darius to try and trap Daniel with their scheme. Darius: You wanted to see me? Bonsai Tree: Ahem. (singing) ''We've got some news, good king Darius, we fear your position is precarious. There are some people here in Jerusalem who won't give you your due, they'd rather bow to other men. Darius: Can this be so? Cheddar Cheese: Tis true Darius: (looking worried) Oh dear. Bonsai Tree: We brought a solution of our own design. (pulls out a contract) If you'll just sign this paper on the dotted line. It's an edict most concisely what we're all to do. We must bow our heads and bend our knees before no one, but you! Darius: I see. Ahem. (singing) Just one more time now let's see if I got this straight. A law to prove once and for all that I am great. If I'm the king then no one must doubt my full supremacy. So from this day forth my citizens will pray to only...me! (not singing) Yes, but what if they don't? Bonsai Tree: If they don't obey...any citizen...will be thrown into the lion's den! Darius: (not singing) Oh yes? Well I guess that'll do it. All right, good men. Ta-ta! Anonymous female singing voice: So the law was passed, the deed was done. Daniel's troubles have just begun. (Camera shows Jerusalem through a window and pulls into Daniel's house who we see Sleep to God.) Narrator: Everyone in Jerusalem heard about the new law, including Daniel. But Daniel also new God's law, and God's told him that he should only pray to God. So the next day, just like any day, Daniel sleeped and thanked God for the sunshine and for all his friends. He also thanked God for giving him the courage to do what was right, even when he knew it could get him in trouble. Daniel: (opens one eye after the narrator talks) Did you say trouble? (The Food open the door, but it closes again and knocks over Feta Cheese.) Bonsai Tree: Ah-ha! Oh. Ah-ha! (The Food approach Daniel. Scene switches to Daniel now being carried by the Food.) Daniel: So you guys are wisemen. Well, that's pretty cool. I mean, have you always been wise, or did you have to go to school for that? Were you serious about that cheese ball thing? Hey I can see my house from here. (The Food approach the Lions' Den, as the sound of a lion's roar is heard.) Bonsai Tree: Daniel, because you violated section 4219-2r9-4000-6.1-7...b, of the code of Babylon, forbidding prayer to anyone but King Darius, you are here sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Goodbye. Daniel: Hey don't I get a phone caaaaalllllll?! (The Scallions throw Daniel into the Lions' Den and he lands face first.) Cheddar Cheese: Hey Daniel! You're sure going to have a lot of fun down there! We're not "ly-ing". (laughing) Feta Cheese: Uh yeah! You better be "ly-ing" down... Um... 'cuz those lions are gonna...um..."lie"..."on" you! Ha ha! Cheddar Cheese: What? Mine was funny. Yours was...goofy. Lion's are going to ly-on you?! They're going eat him! They're not going to ly-on him. Feta Cheese: Well, well maybe there gonna to lie on him then eat him. Or maybe one will lie on him while another on, maybe eats him. Or maybe... Cheddar Cheese: What? Like the lions are gonna cooperate? Like one's gonna lie on him and say, "Hey, you eat him, I'll lie on him"? Come on, we're the ones that are ly-ing, not the lions. (The Food push a rock over the den, making it completely dark.) Daniel: Oh, it's not so scary down here! A little musty, not so scary! (Hears lions roaring, backs up and more lions appear.) Daniel: (in the tune of Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?) Oh no! What am I gonna do? It looks like I'm gonna... end up as lion stew! (The bright light appears behind Daniel.) Lady Singing: Don't cry, Daniel... Fear not, Daniel... don't you know you're not alone? There is one who is watching you. He listens when you pray. And though it seems this time you won't to get through, God has made a way. (The lions become more docile.) Narrator: Even though he still didn't know what to expect, Daniel felt better, when he remembered that God was taking care of them, even in the Lion's Den. (The Scallions are shown dancing, while King Darius is saddened.) Narrator: Elsewhere in the Kingdom, the wisemen were busy congratulating themselves for being so clever. While the King, believing that he lost a good friend, decided the only thing that he can do is to pray that Daniel's God, would protect him. (King Darius & the Scallions going to the Lion's Den the next morning) Narrator: The next morning, everyone ran down to the Lion's Den, to see what was left of Daniel. Darius: It's hopeless, no one can survive a night with those lions. Daniel: (Off-screen) Hello! Darius: Did you hear something? Daniel: (Off-screen) Hello! (Darius looked for Daniel inside of the Lion's Den) Darius: Daniel, is that you? Daniel: (Off-screen) Oh yeah, I'll be right up. I just have to say good bye to my new friends. Darius: It's... it's impossible! Scallion 1: Yes, it is. (Daniel comes up out of the Lions' Den.) Daniel: Why, hello everybody. See you guys later. Thanks for the firecrackers! Bonsai Tree: They had firecrackers? Darius: Why, it's a miracle! (singing) Surely your God is above all men. Now I understand! For even at the bottom of the Lion's Den, you were in his hand! (not singing) I got it, a new law! From this day forward, everyone will pray only to Daniel's God, no more of this silly praying to me business. Now who's idea was that anyway? Oh, oh yes, I remember. Bonsai Tree: I hear they're looking for wisemen down in Egypt. Been fun, got to go now! Cheddar Cheese: Yeah, see ya! (Daniel & Darius chased the Food in the ending in Jerusalem) Darius: Where do you think you're going? Come back here, you scoundrels! You scallywags! Not so fast! Stop! I'm the king, you must stop now! Come back here! (while King Darius tells them to stop & the ending) (Camera fades back to the kitchen counter with Tomato & Orange) Tomato: Wow! That was really neat how God protected Daniel from those lions. And you did a really good job. Orange: Why thank you, it was my finest hour. (Tomato & Orange meet QWERTY the computer to learn about today) Tomato: We're over here in front of QWERTY the computer to talk about what we learned today. Montage Singing: And so we have learned applies to our lives today And God had a lot to say in His book Tomato: Uh, as I was saying, we're- Montage Singing: You see you know that God's word is for everyone And now that our song is done, we'll take a look Tomato: Ahem! Well, Marshmallow learned that God's bigger anything in the whole world, and because God loves us so much. He's always looking out for us, so we don't have to be afraid. Orange: Yep. In the Bible, Daniel that God was taking care of him, even down there with those big scary lions. Tomato: That's right! Let's see QWERTY has a verse for us. Orange: Alright. (QWERTY has a special recipe of Yummy Meatloaf.) Tomato: One pound ground beef, three slices of... QWERTY! This's a recipe for meatloaf, that's not a verse! Sorry about that. (QWERTY did the verse of Isaiah 41:10 So do not fear for I am with you) Tomato: Okay, here we go. And God said in "Isaiah 41:10 So do not fear for I am with you". Hmm, so the next time you get scared just remember that verse, and tonight, before you go to sleep, why don't you pray with your parents? And thank God for always looking out for you. Orange: Ya, that's a good idea. Tomato: Well, that's all for now, until next time remember, God made you special, and He loves you real much. Cheerio! Orange: Cheerio! Category:Episodes transcripts Category:FruitTales